The Transfer Student
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Moka is a transfer student from Youkai Academy; Stunning, intelligent, fierce, broken, closed off and running from a past she wants to forget. Rias is one of the most highly looked upon girls at Kuoh Academy; Gorgeous, kind, sisterly, concerned, overprotective, worried. Can these two ladies help each other overcome their imbalances? RiasxMoka!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Highschool DxD. Otherwise, you would hear "Anime Crossover" ringing in your ears?**_

_**Recently, I've become interested in Highschool DxD and I noticed just how much Rias looked like Moka. I decided that I would let them meet each other under circumstances that are completely legit. This is a continuation. Everything that has happened int he Rosario+Vampire manga has happened already. Not everything in the Highschool DxD manga or anime has happened. The Gremory group haven't met Xenovia and Irina yet. Aside from that, everything's the same. So enjoy!**_

* * *

Moka locked up her room for the last time and left the key hanging on the door just as she had found it when she first arrived to the academy. Turning, she cocked her head at the battered and bandaged boy still trying to get her to stay.

"Moka, please," Tsukune begged, watching as the pinkette grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry. I can be better. I promise I'll get to you next time."

Moka shook her head, her green eyes looking up at the brunette almost fearfully. "I don't think I can trust you to be there, Tsukune." She sniffed, tears falling from her cheeks as she clutched her arms around herself. "I… I thought you cared about me."

"I do care!" Tsukune told her, his hand, the one he had left, reaching for her. Moka cringed away from his touch and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to be touched." She breathed softly, not looking him in the eye.

"Moka, I'm sorry."

The pink-haired girl gave him a teary smile and lifted his hand to her Rosary. "It's too late to say that." With a bit of added force, she used his hand to tear off the Rosary, catching it in her pouch as her aura strengthened. Her hair changed silver, her body filling out more as her eyes melted from emerald green to the blood red of the inner Moka. Pulling away from Tsukune, she sniffed in contempt.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. "Do you want to lose your other hand?"

Tsukune shrunk back in fright, not wanting to anger the woman more than he already had. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Go tell that to those harlots in the hospital." Moka scoffed, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. "I don't need empty apologies from the likes of you."

"Aren't you at least a little remorseful for what you did to them?" Tsukune demanded, his ghoul side beginning to take over.

"Why should I be?" the red-eyed girl retorted, rounding on him and moving close. "They decided to stay back and watch. They got exactly what they deserved. Yukari's heart is the only reason she's not in a hospital bed as well."

"I was trying to protect you." Tsukune told her heatedly. "I saved you, didn't I?"

"Saved _what?_" Moka exploded, placing a hand against his chest and propelling him down the hall. "Face it! You got there too late! How do you think Omote felt, knowing that you were too busy with whoever to come for her like you used to? You didn't _think_ about _her_ feelings, did you?"

Tsukune bowed his head, knowing she was right.

"Exactly. You haven't thought about her feelings for at least a year. Don't preach to me about remorse. You were and still are nothing but a filthy human that I shouldn't have gotten involved with."

Turning, Moka made her way toward the exit. Stepping out into the sunlight, she found over half the school there, waiting to see if she would actually leave. Most of the males were crying, sad to see their favorite eye candy go. Most of the girls, though thankful that they wouldn't have to fight for any of the boys anymore, were still sad to see her go, knowing how kind and compassionate she had been. Mikogami moved forward and extended his hand. "Are you certain of this, Miss Akashiya?" he inquired. "I'm sure I could work out something-."

"Liar." Moka interrupted him. "If you could work something out, you would have done it long before now. Half of my soul is in emotional healing thanks to your search for entertainment and excitement. I don't need that. If you wish to give someone empty promises, then you and the ghoul can exchange empty words together. I have better things to do than listen to nonsense."

The headmaster nodded, knowing that she was right. _Akasha would kill me where I stood if she knew what I had let happen to her daughter._ "Then I bid you a safe trip to the human world."

Moka nodded, moving toward the large crowd of students around the gates. They all parted with bows of respect and the vampire moved out of the gates. Walking calmly through the forest, Moka felt for Omote, sensing that she was crying. Not knowing what to tell the other half of herself, the inner self left the pinkette alone. Arriving at the bus stop, she found the bus already there and waiting for her. Just before climbing inside, the red-eyed girl took one last look at her school. _Goodbye… Youkai Academy._

**...**

Rias glanced up as Souna and the rest of the Sitri pieces (i.e. the Student Council) walked into the room she and Akeno were studying in. "Souna, a pleasure to see you."

"You as well, Rias." The two dipped their heads to each other.

"What can Akeno and I do for you?" the redhead inquired.

"Well, word from the school board states that a transfer student is coming to Kuoh."

"A transfer?" Rias inquired.

"Yes. She's an orphan and therefore doesn't have a place to stay."

"How horrible." Akeno murmured. "Poor girl."

Souna nodded and continued. "I wanted to clear it with you before proposing that she stay in the old school building since her last school had dormitories."

"It would be no problem at all." Rias replied. "We'll just human proof the meeting room so that she doesn't find out about the ORC."

"Excellent!" Souna grinned. "I will let the principal know. Have a good day."

"And you as well." Rias turned to Akeno to find her queen tapping her chin contemplatively. "What's up, Akeno?" Rias asked.

"You made a good choice by letting the new girl stay in the old school building." The sadist responded with a bigger smile than usual.

"You had a premonition?"

"More of a feeling really, but yes. This may even be one of your better choices."

"Well then," Rias chuckled. "Let us see how things play out, shall we?"

"I agree, President."

Just then, both girls were bathed in red light and they glanced at each other before looking to the sky. "Something strange and exciting is going to be happening soon." Akeno grinned mysteriously, making Rias turn to her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, President, you'll know soon enough."

**…**

Issei yawned as he sat in class, wondering what would happen if he were to fall asleep right then. "Hey Issei?" Matsuba whispered. "You hear the news?"

"What?" the Devil asked softly.

"Dude, word around school is that there's a transfer chick comin' in. Wonder if she's a real hottie."

"Transfer?" Issei wondered. _Another Devil exchange student, maybe? I wonder if Rias knows._

"Everyone!" the teacher called, gaining the attention of the class. "As you all probably know, there is a new student coming to the school. I would like all of you to make her feel welcome and treat her well."

_I'll treat her well, alright._ Issei grinned to himself. _She won't know my reputation for a while so that means that I'll be able to try and convince her to be the starting piece of my harem. Yes! I hope she's hot!_

Suddenly, the sky outside turned red, even the sun being tinged the color of blood. Bats flapped from the sky, swirling in a massive circle around a point that was getting steadily closer to the school. The class raced to the window, wondering what was going on. Even the teacher seemed apprehensive of the happenings outside.

"Back in your seats!" she called, rapping on the board to get everyone's attention. "Let's continue with class.

Issei kept an eye on the bats and just as they reached the main entrance of Kuoh Academy, a bus arrived and a figure stepped out. The bats swooped down and engulfed the figure, much to the surprise of the entire class, who had returned to the window. When the bats cleared, the person was gone, despite the fact that the sky was still red.

"Dude!" a student shouted. "Somebody just got eaten by bats!"

"Nonsense!" the teacher scolded them. "Bats don't eat meat!"

"But that person… they're gone!"

Someone cleared their throat ne the doorway and a figure entered the classroom. "This is room 2-5, correct?"

The teacher smiled and nodded. "That's right! Everyone, this is our new student. Please welcome her."

"Hey," the new girl said in a smooth confident voice. "I'm Moka Akashiya."

Every boy in the class stared in utter disbelief at the girl before them. Large C-cup breasts and a rounded ass coupled together with Rapunzel-like silver hair and long muscular legs. The girl's full hips cocked slightly and her slim waist angled as red eyes surveyed the room calmly, watching the reactions around her.

"Miss Akashiya, you may take a seat anywhere you wish."

Moka nodded and settled into the seat next to Asia. The blonde turned to her with a smile and Moka gave her a head nod in return, noting the hair atop the girl's head that pointed in the opposite direction of her own. _Wonder if that means she's the opposite of me._ The vampire mused, turning to face the front of the class once more.

Meanwhile, across the aisle, the Perverted Trio was drooling into their laps.

"Dude, she broke my meter!" Motohama gasped. "I've never seen perfection like that before!"

"Hottie's got it goin' on!" Matsuba agreed

"Alright!" the teacher called, calling the class' attention back to the lesson at hand. "Now we're working on dividing decimal places. Does anyone want to come try this problem here?"

None of the other students raised their hands, so Moka took the initiative. _Of course humans would be too lazy to try doing math._ she inwarrdly scoffed, taking the chalk the teacher offered.

The entire class was abuzz with whispers as Moka quickly solved the problem on the board. "And the answer is forty-three and nine-tenths." The silver-haired girl concluded, turning to the teacher expectantly.

The teacher stared in shock for a afew seconds before beaming. "Well done, Moka." She praised, gesturing for Moka to take her seat.

"Wow, beauty _and_ brains!" one girl gushed to her friends. "There may be _three_ Great Ladies now!"

"Yeah." Another piped up. "Rias and Akeno better watch out."

Across the classroom, the Perverted Trio were staring, dumbstruck, at this new form of beauty.

"Dudes, I know exactly what I'm going to do now." Motohama whispered. "I'm going to ask her to tutor me!"

"Hey!" Matsuda gasped. "That's not a bad idea man! Get her to tutor us, meet up at her house… get a chance to stare at those gorgeous legs for three hours every night!"

"And those tits too!" Issei chuckled, his eyes glazing with fantasies of squeezing the large mounds.

"I heard she's got gym next." Motohama told his friends. "Meet at the usual place?"

"Definitely!" the other two agreed.

**…**

"Man, look at them all!" Matsuda whispered, peeking through the hole.

"Yeah, so many luscious thighs." Motohama agreed.

"And look at those gazongas!" Issei pointed out.

"But where's the new chick?" Matsuda wondered aloud, looking around for the already-familiar pair of muscular legs.

"I don't know." Motohama murmured. "Did she even come in?"

"Yeah. I saw her walk in and go over to a locker."

"Which one?"

All of the girls inside had stopped what they were doing to listen closely and their eyes closed in annoyed rage. Two girls kept the boys' attention busy while the rest moved out to surround them.

"Ugh! It's those creeps again!"

The trio turned to see several girls standing around them and they shrieked in fear.

"Ah shit!" Matsuda shouted. "We're about to get creamed!"

"What's going on?" a voice called from the back of the group. The girls all looked in surprise and they parted to let the person through. Moka stepped forward wearing her gym gear and raised an eyebrow at the three boys. "Ah, so you're that kind of group, eh?"

"Um…" Issei scratched the back of his head, wondering what this new girl had in store since she didn't attack them right away. Moka sniffed in contempt, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her pupils had contracted and she was glaring at the trio before her.

"I think it's time that you learned your place." She hissed, delivering a very powerful kick to all three boys. They all went flying, soaring through the air and causing all of the boys and girls around to stare in shock. All three of the Perverted Trio landed in a heap and coughed.

"Dudes?" Issei said. "I think we've found a girl who can _really_ kick our asses."

"Agreed." Matsuda groaned. "We're not spying on her anymore."

"But she's got some nice legs." Motohama croaked.

Moka paused at the statement. _Yukari said something similar… no! I will not think about my past, not here._

Continuing on, the vampire went about her activities, receiving admirers and followers almost as soon as the gym class started. Her athletic abilities shone with every step she took and a few girls walked up to her with blushes on their cheeks.

"Hi," they said shyly. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

Moka raised an eyebrow before smiling politely. "Sure. Could you show me around school? I'm afraid I might get lost."

"Yeah!" the girls agreed, beginning to lead her around, pointing out the different landmarks that were helpful to remember. Moka listened attentively to their directions, smiling and memorizing shortcuts and effective routes.

_This school may have been the better of my choices after all… even if it is for humans._

* * *

**_Ah, there is nothing better than having a new story fresh from the Word document. I love it. Send me a review to tell me what you think because I really do love this. The things anime inspires, no wonder people love it so much. And don't worry about what happened between Tsukune and Moka to cause her to leave. That's coming later in the fic. Review! ;-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Highschool DxD. Otherwise, you would hear "Anime Crossover" ringing in your ears?**_

_**Well, I suppose I should give you guys this chapter since you've waited so patiently for me. Thanks for that by the way. Don't forget to read the author's note at the end of the story, it involves important information. Thanks guys and enjoy!**_

* * *

Issei hurried to the old school building after school, not wanting to be too late for the ORC's club meeting.

Entering the clubroom he called, "Sorry I'm late, but-." Stopping, the brunette noticed that the clubroom was empty. "Hey, where is everyone?" he wondered.

"You're late, Issei." Rias called, walking into the clubroom.

"Where was everyone just now?" Issei asked, watching as the others followed.

"We were fixing up the building a bit." Kiba replied. "Adding some new additions, fixing the waterlines, all that stuff."

"Oh, okay. Sorry I couldn't help, but I needed to get some ice for my head."

"Did the girls chase you from the peephole again?" Koneko asked.

"No!" Issei grumbled. "The new girl ripped me a new asshole when she kicked me this afternoon."

"What?" Rias demanded. "Someone dared to lay a hand on you? A hand that actually hurt?"

"And it wasn't me?" Koneko added softly.

"I kinda deserved it." Issei muttered. "But she's got one powerful kick. She belted all three of us across the courtyard."

"I don't care _how_ powerful her kick is or how much you deserved it." Rias growled her eyes shining. "No one lays a hand on any servants under the name of the House of Gremory. Akeno?"

"Coming!" the Queen cheered. "This should be delightful."

"Uh-oh." Kiba sighed. "Looks like the human newbie's gonna have her ass handed to her."

"This, I've got to see." Koneko sniffed.

"I hope we don't get into trouble." Asia mused, scurrying to catch up.

The entire group followed after Rias and Akeno as the two made their way to the school. Classes had just gotten out and it looked like everyone staying behind for tutoring were leaving. Rias and Akeno gave those passing by a friendly smile before setting into their game faces, walking purposefully into the school.

"Check it out!" Issei called, pointing to a lone figure getting closer. "There she is!"

"Oh good. It's time to give punishment for hurting what's mine." Rias turned down the hall, striding toward the figure… until they were within five yards of each other.

Rias stopped when she saw the new girl walking down the hall. Her breath left her as she took in the visage before her. Long, muscular-looking legs stretched from beneath the school uniform, capped by full round hips and what looked to be a rounder ass from what Rias could tell when she turned to the side. She was slim, very slender from the looks of it and her breasts were very full; they were nothing like Rias' own overly large ones, but seemed the perfect size to squeeze and massage. Her shoulders looked slender, but the straight and almost regal way the girl held herself showed them to be broad as well, perhaps somewhere in between. Blood red tsurime eyes with slit pupils shined from a pale inquisitive face. Long flowing silver hair reached just past her knees, her hair in a similar but smoother style than Rias' own spiky 'do, though it seemed they both possessed that same hair trait. _The idiot hair._ Rias told herself, frowning at the name. _I wonder if she's as intelligent as I am. If so, perhaps we should come up with a new name for it together._

Moka had been walking around the school, memorizing the grounds so that she could get around more efficiently. Thus far, she had explored the gymnasium, the main school building and the theatre area. The only thing she had left was the court grounds to make sure she could get to them if they were doing a sport in gym. Walking down the halls within the main school building, she noticed a group of people enter from the other end of the hall. She noticed the peeping tom from before was with them and wrinkled her nose, but the two girls in the front caught her attention.

One was a long-haired girl with a strange smile upon her face. The other girl was a redhead with a displeased expression upon her face. It was her that caught the vampire's attention.

Moka stopped and cocked her head at this girl standing before her. Her eyes quickly surveyed this new person. Long luscious legs rose from the ground and into the school uniform, widening slightly into full round hips and an equally as delectable ass. A slim waist rose into a quite sizable bust, reminding Moka nauseatingly of Kurumu. The way the girl held herself showed the same regal background as Moka herself and this made the new student feel a bit better to know that there may be more elite here. Rising higher, Moka found curious and slightly dazed blue eyes shining from a friendly and almost big-sister like face crowned by hair almost as red as her own eyes. _Such a bright shade of red._ Moka thought. _Almost… blood red. Ah, and I see she was cursed with the incessant idiot hair as well. I wonder if she is as intelligent as I am. We may be able to work out a new name for this stupid hair together._

Akeno moved forward, getting ready to deliver a blow to the girl and Rias realized what she was going to do. "Akeno-!" Before she could stop her friend, the Priestess of Thunder let a powerful attack loose. Red eyes widened in surprise as the lightning struck the silver-haired girl. Rias gasped in shock, watching as the girl was thrown down the hall and slammed into the wall.

"Go Akeno!" Issei cheered.

"Yup, she got her ass handed to her alright." Koneko smirked, crossing her arms.

"Akeno, she's human. She might not have been able to endure an attack like that." Asia warned, chewing her lip with worry.

"Oops." The brunette held a hand to her face with her ever-present smile still in place. "Perhaps I made the attack too powerful. I wonder if the school board will be upset that its new human pet-."

"That was an awfully powerful attack." Everyone including Akeno and Rias gasped when the smoke at the end of the hall cleared and they saw the girl standing as if nothing had happened. Moka brushed herself off, smirking at the dumbstruck group down the hall.

"I suppose I should assume I'm not the only youkai here next time. No matter. My old motto will work here as well. When someone flashes their fangs at me…" She raced for Akeno, appearing behind the slightly taller girl within seconds. "I knock'em out! Mi no hodo o shire!" Twirling, Moka slammed her foot into the girl's ribcage, breaking a few of the bones and sending the girl propelling in the same direction she had gone.

The entire group looked on in shock, expecting Akeno to leap right back up but seeing the long-haired girl nowhere in sight. "No way!" Issei gasped. "She took out Akeno with just one kick!"

"She's so fast!" Kiba murmured, eyes wide. "Might even be fast as me."

"Definitely stronger than I am if she could do that to Akeno." Koneko muttered, staring at her friend down the hall.

Rias stared in utter disbelief as her queen struggled to stand again. "No one's ever downed a queen in just one blow." She breathed. "Who are you?"

"The name's Moka Akashiya." The silver-haired beauty held out her hand, claws and all. "I'm a vampire transfer student from Youkai Academy. You are?"

"Youkai Academy?" Rias murmured. "Then you're an ordinary monster and not a Fallen Angel? Not even a Devil?"

"No, but from your surprise, I assume you are one of the aforementioned creatures?"

"I'm Rias Gremory, heir to the leadership of the house of Gremory, one of the highest ranking Devil families in the underworld. These are my servants, Akeno Himejima, Yuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Issei Hyodo and Asia Argento."

"Gremory?" Moka cocked her head, her eyes turning curious as she ignored the traitorous thoughts coming to her mind about the white-haired girl's last name. _Ruby…_ "My father used to tell me stories of the great devils. He rather enjoyed the Gremory House and their penchant for destruction. Pleasure to meet someone so high in rank; it's an honor."

"Your father?" Rias pressed.

"Issa Shuzen." Moka replied calmly.

"The Great Vampire Issa is your father? Then the famous Gyokuro is your mother?"

Moka's eyes flashed angrily and she shook her head. "My mother was Akasha."

"Akasha _Bloodriver?_" Kiba shouted in surprise.

"Yes."

All at once, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno knelt to the ground, bowing their heads in submission. Issei and Asia stared at them for a moment before glancing at each other and quickly doing the same. "We are honored to meet such a high-ranking member of the Shuzen family." Rias said, grasping the hand that Moka had lowered.

"Huh?" The vampire's eyes widened in confusion.

"Allow me to explain." Rias giggled, leading Moka toward the exit as the others followed along.

_Yeah, cause I'm confused too._ Issei thought, upset that the new girl hadn't gotten her ass kicked like he'd hoped.

"Just like those in the monster world know what Devils are, those of us in the underworld know all about the monsters; the two species just don't mix, that's all. Down in the underworld, I, being the sister of Sirzechs, have to have a clear understanding of all of the most powerful monsters in the world in case I ever have to dispose of them."

"Understandable." Moka nodded, showing that she was comprehending what was being said.

"Well, during my time down in the underworld for some studies with my brother, I learned about the Shuzen family, the most powerful and close-knit vampire family in the world. Nearly every vampire in Japan is part of it. Known among the demon world are the five most famous vampires in the world."

"Five?" Moka wondered aloud.

Rias began ticking the people off on her fingers. "Count Dracula, whose defeat by a mere human caused the knowledge of vampires to be released to the entire world. Alucard, who attempted to annihilate the entire human race two hundred years ago using his legendary Shinso blood. Gyokuro, a noblewoman that was the head of the largest human-hating organization in the world. Issa Shuzen, husband of Gyokuro and houser of the largest vampire family on the planet. And," she beamed at Moka as they reached the exit to the school building. "The most famous vampire of all, Akasha Bloodriver, defeater of Alucard and leader of what the monster world calls The Three Great Dark Lords."

"So, my entire family is famous?" Moka inquired, blinking in shock.

"Very much so, yes." Rias paused. "I've also heard rumors about you, Moka Akashiya…"

"Me? I haven't done anything-."

"You defeated Alucard for good." Akeno broke in with a grin.

"Well, it wasn't just me." Moka murmured. "My sisters and friends helped."

"But still, your two sisters and yourself are still held very highly, just like your parents." Moka nodded and glanced around. "Is something wrong?" the redhead inquired.

"No, no. I'll be right back." A second later, the girl was gone.

The rest of the group headed back to the old school building and Issei plopped down on a couch, frowning slightly. "So what's the big deal with this girl?" he asked of his master. "You all fell to your knees as if you were her servants or something when you found out who she was."

"Moka Akashiya is a member of the most powerful vampire family in the world." Rias explained. "The family is host to every vampire in Japan. It is within the best interest of any Devil, even the Phoenixes, to stay on the good side of the Shuzen family, just as it is within their best interest to do the same with us. A vampire-Devil war could destroy the planet if it goes on too long."

Issei perked up at this news, his mind going into overdrive. _Wait, so that silver-haired chick is a super-powerful, kickass creature of the night? A blood-sucking vixen that seduces young men for their blood and bodies? Better make sure._

"So, like, she's the real deal? An actual vampire?"

"That's right." Rias nodded.

"Oh sweet!" Issei pumped his fist in the air. "I've got a hot vampire girl going to my school!"

"Don't get excited." Koneko murmured. "Vampires are elite creatures, one of the highest ranked monsters in the world. They would never sink so low as to even look twice at someone who used to be human. Humans are almost like scum to monsters."

Issei sank in his seat upon hearing this information. _Well damn…_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The entire group perked up and Rias motioned for Issei to go answer the door. The brown-haired boy moved to the door of the building and opened it, revealing Moka carrying a suitcase.

"Where've you been?" he asked curiously.

"I needed to get something to eat." Moka told him. "Despite being such low creatures, humans do have tasty blood."

"Why are you here?" Issei grumbled, slouching in defeat.

"I'm living here until I graduate." Moka replied, stepping into the building and taking a look around.

"Living here?" the brunette exclaimed. "You can't live here! This is the building reserved for-."

A smack to the back of his head made them both turn to see Koneko. "Don't argue, idiot. Obviously it was cleared by President for her to live here."

"But why can't she go home?" Issei demanded.

"Because the Shuzen family home is several hundred miles away." Moka replied. "And I don't have a home where I used to live."

Issei stared at her in wonder and felt like an ass as something flashed behind the red eyes. _Damn!_ He mentally smacked himself.

"Well, uh, maybe I can help you get settled in?" _And see some panties in the process when you unpack._

Moka scoffed, raising her head to glare at him, her red eyes seeming to penetrate his skin and strip him naked. "I can move in on my own, thank you. Besides, it seems Koneko has already volunteered to show me around."

Issei turned to the white-haired girl in shock and Koneko took Moka's hand. "This way, Miss Akashiya."

"Moka will do just fine." Moka told her calmly, shuddering out of her touch. So as not to offend the girl, Moka moved closer. "Sorry, I don't enjoy being touched…"

"At least someone understands that sort of boundary." Koneko muttered, guiding Moka through the building.

"Over there has been transformed into a cooking area by Akeno." The white-haired girl pointed off to the left of where a staircase was. "To the right, Kiba and I set up a training room in case you were into body-building and exercise. Asia has a medical ward set up upstairs in case you hurt yourself and Rias did the bedroom area."

"Thank you." Moka murmured, feeling touched that they all went through so much trouble just for her. "Though, I'm not much of a cook."

"I can teach you if you like." Rias appeared behind them and the trio turned to see the redhead leaning against the clubroom door.

"No, it's okay. I've got someone to help me."

Rias raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh?"

"Yes, she's an old friend. I can just call and she'll explain the meal to me."

Rias nodded, not quite believing her ears. "Aright then." The King agreed with a smile. "We'll just leave you alone for now. If you need anything, we're usually in the clubroom right down the hall or at Issei's."

"Duly noted." Moka told them, climbing the stairs. Rias watched her go and as she did, she noticed the sway to the full hips and the way each muscle flexed as the deliciously long legs took a step.

"President?" A small voice broke into her thoughts and Rias turned to Koneko and Issei who were watching her, both with odd expressions. "Are you alright?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Come on, we should be getting back to the clubroom." The pair shared a concerned glance before following after their master.

Moving back to the clubroom, the meeting began as it usually would, with Rias telling of the club statistics thus far. "We've done very well." She praised her servants with a grin. "Our rates are becoming larger with each month and there are more people signing contracts for us. We're getting regular calls as usual."

"That's great!" Asia giggled, glancing around at everyone.

"It is." Rias agreed with a nod. "Now, to move on to different matters. Something has been building up within the ranks of the Fallen Angels."

"What do you mean, President?" Kiba inquired.

"I mean, something powerful is happening within their forces and I'm afraid we'll have to do battle with them once more. This means that we'll have to train at our top levels from now on, no shirking any work. And we all need to be on guard in case they try to take us one-by-one. I've already warned Souna of this, so her team is going about the same procedures and sooner or later, we're going to end up mixing the sparring matches so that our two teams can become better by training together."

"What?" Issei exclaimed. "I have to train with Saji?"

"That's right, Issei." Rias told him patiently. "You also have to train with Tsubaki and Souna and Tsubasa and the others."

"But then they'll know all our moves!" The brunette argued.

"And we'll know all theirs." Kiba countered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but-."

A loud cry from upstairs caught their attention and they wondered what had happened. The cry was followed by a loud thump and silence. Rias' eyes narrowed suspiciously and she motioned for Akeno and Kiba to go take a look at what happened. The pair moved into the hallway and cautiously made their way upstairs. Coming to the bathroom, which is where the cry had originated from, they found the floor flooding. Akeno nodded to the blonde boy and pushed the door open, Kiba jumping inside as a surprise attack.

Inside, the pair found that one of the pipes had broken in the wall and was spraying water all over the place. Everything from floor to ceiling was soaked and dripping. Curled in a corner as far from the spray as she could get was Moka, huddled in on herself and sparking like a loose electrical cord.

"You're sparking." Kiba stated as he knelt beside her. Being this close, he could see that she was gritting her teeth in pain.

"Vampires… can't be around… pure water…" she grunted out, red eyes beginning to close.

"Here, let me help you." Kiba helped the vampire to stand, but it didn't help her. In fact, it made her more susceptible to the spray. "Akeno, help me get her out of here!"

"On it!" Akeno motioned to the pipe with her hand, using her magic to put it back into place and fix it. Kiba nodded and guided the staggering vampire from the bathroom. By the time they made it to the stairs, Moka was unable to walk and therefore had to be carried down to the clubroom.

"What happened?" Rias gasped, seeing Kiba walk in with Moka in his arms.

"One of the pipes in the wall broke and it created a hole in the wall that was spraying water all over the place." Akeno replied, moving over to grab a towel to help dry Moka off while Kiba set her down on one of the couches in the room.

"Issei, Asia, if you two would clean that up?" Rias asked them absently as she surveyed the paralyzed girl. Moka's hair was dripping and her eyes were shut tight as she fought against the pain. As Akeno began drying her off, Moka's eyes opened and she looked up at Rias. The pair stared at each other calmly as Kiba and Koneko watched, wondering what was up.

Akeno stood again once she'd finished drying Moka off and turned to Rias. The redhead paid her no mind, still gazing to the silverette. Akeno cocked her head and turned to Kiba. "They've been doing that for a while." He whispered.

The whisper caught Moka's ears and she quickly turned her head away, closing her eyes once more as she waited for the effects to wear off. Rias blinked and turned back to her team, noticing them all staring at her oddly. Koneko dared to even raise an eyebrow at her and Rias blushed.

Moka slowly began regaining her ability to move as Asia and Issei strolled back down the stairs, one soaking wet, the other completely dry. Take a guess at which was which. Issei grumbled as he dried his hair, wringing the water from it as Asia settled onto the couch. "The water has all been cleaned up and everything dried off, President." The blonde told Rias.

"Good work, Asia. But how did Issei get so wet?"

"He slipped in the water." Asia giggled as the brunette boy grumbled under his breath.

"What's your problem with water, anyway?" Issei asked of Moka as the vampire slowly sat up.

"Water is a form of purification." Moka groaned, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Vampires get paralyzed by it because we can't be purified. We're naturally evil despite evolving to become more civilized over the past several centuries. Humans are immune to it because it's almost like they're getting blessed every time they touch water. Devils are okay with it because they're powerful enough to absorb the purification energy."

"So… like… you can't get wet?" Issei asked. Moka's eyes flashed at him and Koneko slapped him in the head.

"Idiot." She shook her head. "That's a body function. It's mandatory."

"Hey, I was just making sure." Issei chuckled. "I mean, it would suck for a guy to constantly have to use lube in order to…" It was about then that he caught the death glare Moka was directing at him and he gulped. The silence that followed made the Devils uncomfortable as Moka continued to glare at the brunette.

Finally, shaking her head, Moka sighed and stood. The effects of the water hadn't yet gone completely and her legs were unsteady, causing her to pitch forward. Though Issei was closest, two pairs of hands caught her. Issei looked up to Rias, not having seen her move so fast before.

Rias, of course, failed to notice his surprise as she helped Moka steady herself. "Thank you." The red-eyed girl murmured, her eyes meeting blue for a brief second before she looked away.

"It was no problem." Rias replied. Her hands stayed on Moka's hips for a fraction of a second longer before she let go and backed away a step. "Everything has been cleaned up and the pipes are working fine again."

"Thank you. I think I'll take a bath later tonight."

"Wait, you just said-."

"Pure water makes me weak." Moka interjected. "So I add herbs to make the water impure so that it's endurable." With that, the vampire swept from the room and up the stairs.

Rias sighed. "Well, that pretty much takes care of everything for today." She told the others. "You're all dismissed for the day."

"Have a good night, President." Koneko and Asia called as they headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow, President." Kiba waved as he exited the room.

"I'll see you at home, Prez." Issei grinned.

After a few minutes, Rias cocked her head to her Queen. "Akeno?"

"You seem very close to Moka, President." The long-haired girl stated conversationally, eyes opening to gaze at her master.

"What makes you say that?" Rias asked, blue eyes widening in surprise.

"The two of you just seem to be connected, that's all. After all, she did stare back."

"Akeno, don't think like that. I was only making sure she was okay." Rias turned away, facing the window to hide her blush, which did not go unnoticed by her Queen.

"Yes, President." Akeno giggled, giving the redhead a knowing smile and leaving the room.

* * *

**_What a wonderful way to start off that kind of relationship, yeah? I for one, enjoy it. You guys will understand this more by the time I get to the end of The Rebellion's Movement (either V1 or V2, they both end the same… sort of), so it should make more sense by then. Until then, of course, feel free to continue reading this._**

**_IMPORTANT MATTER! Should I continue this way or follow the Highschool DxD New storyline (obviously it will be a bit different considering Moka's part of the crew now (sort of), but it would still pretty much be the same storyline and everything)? You decide. I'll have a new poll on my profile so check that out so you can get your votes in and I can update faster. No new update until I have at least ten votes, understand? Thank you!_**

**_In the meantime… review the chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Rosario+Vampire or High School DxD. Otherwise, you would hear "Anime Crossover" ringing in your ears.**_

**_Alright, because there has been some slight confusion, I'll clear things up. This takes place after my ending to the manga, not the original ending (mainly because at the time, I didn't know what was going to happen). So if you want to know where I'm getting my information, just read The Rebellion's Movement and you'll understand. I believe that is all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Moka moved effortlessly through the halls of Kuoh Academy. Classes had just let out and she was exploring the school to get a better feel of where everything, especially her classes, was located. Everywhere she went, males would gaze at her, their hearts practically beating out of their chest. _Hmph. This place is a lot like Youkai Academy. Different place, same old people._

Moka sauntered calmly through the halls and made her way out of the building, giving a nod to the groups of girls passing by that stared at her in awe. _Hmph, they don't even know my old reputation and they idolize me._ The vampire chuckled inwardly, making her way toward the old school building.

On the way, she met up with Rias and the other Devils, who were also heading for the old school building. They all greeted her amicably and Moka returned the greetings politely, her eyes lingering a second longer on Rias than the others.

As they walked, everyone talked about random things until Asia tripped over a rock and fell. Moka quickly moved away from her because her knee was bleeding and they didn't need a hungry vampire eating Asia. Issei helped the ex-nun to her feet and surveyed the blood on her knee before the cut healed. It was even redder in the lighting from the sky and he huffed as she stood again.

"What the heck is up with the red sky?" Issei grumbled, watching Rias move around the entranceway of the old school building.

"That's my fault." Moka sighed. "It seems that, because my Shinso blood is released and I'm in my true form rather than my human one, everything is bathed in red until I either leave or return to my human form."

"Well, can't you go back to your human form? Someone's going to go colorblind with all the red around here."

"I think it suits this place." Moka shrugged, moving toward the entrance. "Devils, Fallen Angels, a long war that still hasn't stopped even though it's peacetime… the red makes it feel very homey."

Issei scoffed and made his way into the building behind the girls. Moka separated from them and made her way up to her bedroom to put her things away as Rias outlined to her servants how their new sparring and training schedule would go from then on.

"We are going to have sparring two days a week on Fridays and Saturdays. The rest of the week barring Sundays will be spent exercise training in order to become stronger, faster and for Akeno and Asia, more magic proficient."

"When are the Student Council pieces going to be joining us?" Issei asked.

"Souna and I haven't set a date yet." Rias replied without missing a beat. "But when we feel our pieces are ready to convene, she and I will settle on a date to start mixing our sparring and letting each other borrow pieces."

"Borrow pieces?" Asia wondered aloud.

"Yes, in order to observe new ways to train and fight." Rias explained. "Now, whenever Souna is borrowing you, you will treat her as if she were me. Is that clear?"

"Understood, President." They all chorused.

"Then you are all dismissed for the day."

The Devils all filed out of the room and Rias turned to face the window for a moment, spotting a glimmer of silver among some branches of the trees. Watching curiously, the redhead followed Moka's swinging movements through the trees, watching the air acrobatics the vampire did. The kicks were done with precision and it was clear that they were her favorite fighting style despite the occasional punch thrown in.

The Devil was absolutely fascinated with the display and didn't realize it was over until Moka's eyes met her just before the vampire entered the building. Rias felt a blush paint her cheeks as she heard Moka pass and she waited until the water was running for the vampire's bath before she grabbed up her bag and headed for home, feeling that she needed to take a cold shower.

…

A few days later, Moka moved through the school hallways, making her way toward the exit. She wasn't in any particular hurry and so her pace was relatively normal for her. She nodded to the students she passed and some of them were finally used to her presence enough to wave and wish her a good evening. A noise near the exit to the school caught Moka's attention and red eyes zeroed in on the source of it.

Up ahead, the vampire spotted a group of third year boys crowding around someone. Looking closer, a cat barrette presented itself to the vampire's eye. Moka slowed her confident stride to a leisurely stroll, cocking her head to listen. "Come on, babe," one third year-obviously the leader-chuckled. "Why don't you show us that pretty tongue like you do for Hyodo?"

"Because lechers like you are even worse than he is and don't deserve it." Koneko replied calmly.

The others in the group howled at the remark. "She got ya, Jirai!"

The leader, Jirai, snarled angrily. "Oh yeah?" he lifted Koneko by her shirt, bringing her face level with his. "Why don't you say that to my face, pipsqueak?"

Koneko nodded. "Lechers like you are worse than Issei and deserve nothing from me." Jirai growled and pulled his fist back, ready to deliver a blow.

"Let her go!" Moka called, glaring at the group and stiffening her back in anger.

The group turned and a grin spread along their faces. "Hey, check it out, Kurabu." Jirai sneered to a cross-eyed boy next to him. "It's the new chick. Let's say we welcome her to Kuoh, eh, boys?"

Thrusting Koneko to the cross-eyed boy, Jirai and the rest of the group advanced on Moka. Koneko raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired girl, wondering if she actually could take on an eight person group of boys. "Hey hottie," Jirai leered. "Wanna hang out with us?"

"Hmph, hang out with a bunch of cocky scumbags like you? I'd rather turn gay first and from the looks of you all, I'm seriously considering it."

"Are you calling us ugly?" one of the shorter members in the group demanded.

There was a short beat before Moka replied, "Yes."

"Say that to my face!" he roared, charging at her.

Moka gave a soft chuckle. _Yup, just like Youkai._ Jumping into the air, the vampire twirled and lifted her leg, smashing her foot into the boy's face and sending him flying.

"Dudes, did someone catch a glimpse of her panties?" someone near the back of the group whispered.

"No, she was too fast." Someone else responded.

"Those legs could be put to much better use, you know." Jirai smirked.

"Yes and I know plenty of girls at this school who would love to take them for a ride." Moka said smugly.

"That's it! Get her!" The boys all surrounded her and Koneko's eyes widened. _There's no way she can take them all…_

"Ah, feels like old times." Moka breathed.

As all of the boys jumped, she flipped onto her hands and swung her legs about, her red eyes alight with excitement. Within seconds, the entire group had been knocked to various places along the hall, all of them unconscious. Moka turned to the boy holding Koneko and glared at him; the boy quickly let her go and trembled as the silver-haired girl moved closer. Moka stood in front of Koneko and gazed sternly into the boy's eyes before saying, "Know your place." Kurabu nodded vigorously and took off down the hall as Moka turned to Koneko.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes." The cat-like girl replied. "I didn't need protection; I would have dealt with them."

"I've no doubt about that." The vampire grinned.

"Then why did you save me?"

Moka paused and surveyed the white haired girl. _So young… yet so serious…_ "I had a friend like you back at Youkai. She had been in much the same position. Some lizardmen were going to eat her. Seeing those third years treat you that way brought back the memory and I acted on impulse."

Koneko hadn't expected this and kept quiet as they both headed for the old school building. Moka separated from the young Devil to head for her room and Koneko made her way to the clubroom. "Koneko you're late." Rias called to her.

"My apologies, President. I was stopped by a large group of third years."

"Was it those boys who've been bullying girls into having sex with them?" Kiba asked with concern.

"Yes."

"I hope you didn't hurt them too badly." Akeno giggled.

"Actually, I didn't lay a hand on them."

"What?" the entire group gasped.

"Moka stepped in and stopped Jirai from punching me. They tried to jump her and she kicked all their asses combined." Rias' eyes flashed and Koneko turned to her in confusion.

"I'll have to find a way to thank her then." The redhead smiled. "We're having the next club meeting at Issei's due to the new building getting renovated. Issei, is it alright if I invite Moka along?"

"What? Why?" The brunette asked, setting down his cup of tea.

"Because she lives here and I would rather she not be here while the building is getting renovated." Rias replied calmly. "Unless, of course, you're willing to keep her company?"

Issei's eyes lit up at the thought before the memory of Moka kicking him and his best friends across the courtyard came to mind and the smile faltered. "Yeah, it's alright if she comes over. But only until the building is finished. Once that's done she's right back here."

"Ara ara." Akeno murmured. "All alone in this big building by herself. I hope she doesn't get lonely."

Rias cocked her head at this before shrugging the thought off. "Thank you Issei." She grinned. "You are all dismissed for the day then."

As her servants moved from the building, Rias made her way up the stairs to the vampire's quarters. Glancing around, she noticed the cleanliness of the place and wondered briefly if Moka actually even used the place. Passing one room on her way to Moka's bedroom, she noticed the door was ajar and she peered inside, finding a small library set up. Over against the wall to the left, the silverette was lounging calmly on a lawn chair as she read a book near a lamp. Moving into the room, Rias cleared her throat, making Moka look up.

"Hey." Rias smiled, walking over and taking a seat on a couch.

"Good evening, Princess Rias." Moka replied calmly. Rias flinched and the vampire glanced up in confusion. "Would you prefer I referred to you as something else?" she inquired.

"Well, you can just call me Rias." The redhead told her.

"Rias it is. Do you need something?"

"No, I just came up to inform you that tomorrow, we're holding the ORC's meeting at Issei's home because the building is getting renovated and I don't want you here while people are working on the building."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Moka murmured, ducking her head. "But where do I go?"

"Well, I was thinking you could just join us at Issei's house." Rias suggested to which Moka raised an eyebrow.

"And Issei is alright with having me on his territory?"

"Well, he would rather spend time at his home than here." Rias shrugged.

"Understood. Then I will do my best not to impose." Moka returned to her book and Rias stood to leave. "I'll come to get you tomorrow." The Devil called. "Be packed and ready to go."

"Of course." Moka called, turning her page.

* * *

**_Ah, another chapter done and more to come, obviously. As you can probably tell, I'm mixing my storyline in with the original storyline in order to give it a slightly more canonical feel to it. Don't worry, it won't last that long. Anyway, drop me a review, alright?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Highschool DXD._**

**_Ah, now here's where things are much more similar (not too similar, obviously). Check out the new chapter for me, yeah?_**

* * *

The next day, Moka waited by the entrance of the old school building for Rias to come and get her. The men renovating the building had already arrived and had all given her suspicious looks before continuing their work. Leaning her head back, the vampire let the red sunlight wash over her as she waited and sighed happily.

_Ura, you sound relaxed._ Omote called.

"I am." Moka replied. "There's no reason for me to be tense when I don't have any work to do tonight."

_Are you excited to be spending the night over at a friend's?_

"Hmph, he's not a friend. His master is simply an acquaintance."

_And do you like it to stay that way?_ Omote inquired.

"Omote-." Before Moka could finish the reply, a call drew her attention and she stood straighter to see Rias and her pieces coming forward.

"Hey Moka, are you ready to go?" Rias asked as she stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm packed with everything I need for roughly three days' time." Moka affirmed.

"Three days?" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes." Rias nodded. "The renovation normally takes three days to complete."

"But Prez-!"

Rias turned to him with a stern glare. "Perhaps I should give Moka your room and you can stay here for the three days of the renovation. How is that?"

The brunette gulped and quieted, shooting a glance to Moka to find her with her head down. Red eyes slowly lifted and the vampire stepped up to him. "Thank you for letting me stay at your home, Issei." She stated haughtily, red eyes not quite looking at him.

_Why is she looking at me?_ Issei wondered. _Probably feels wrong for her to be thanking a human for something. Ha!_

"Hey, it's no problem." He grinned, poking out his chest and smirking.

Moka's eyes narrowed. _What's he getting at? Does he think he's better than me just because he has a place to stay and I don't? Hmph, human._

_Stay calm, Ura._ Omote called soothingly.

_Of course, Omote._ Moka agreed, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. The vampire lifted her case and followed after the other Devils as they began leading the way toward Issei's home. Coming to the house, they each introduced themselves and made their way toward Issei's room. When it was Moka's turn, she bowed respectfully and introduced herself.

Mrs. Hyodo stared at her in shock and Mr. Hyodo stepped in front of his wife protectively. "We heard about you. You were on the news." He stated, eyes glaring down at her. "You defeated that large monster down further in Japan, right?"

"Yes sir." Moka nodded.

"Mark my words." Mr. Hyodo brought his face close to hers. "If you even dare to come near my wife, my son, or any of his friends and try sucking their blood, I'll shove a cross down your throat before you could say 'blood'."

Moka's eyes widened and she took a step back, feeling her chest constrict. _Obvious monster racism._ She spat inwardly, her eyes brightening defiantly.

_Ura!_ Omote shouted. _That's Issei's father!_

_He just threatened me!_ Moka replied.

_Yes, but that's only because he's afraid._

Moka inwardly sniffed. "Yes sir, Mr. Hyodo." She stated politely, holding out her hand. He gripped it tightly and Moka applied quite a bit of strength, her eyes narrowing at his pain-filled expression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Akashiya." Mrs. Hyodo greeted her.

Moka smiled and set her bags in a corner, out of the way. Moving to Issei's room, Moka sat off to the side as the other Devils circled together. She was just barely listening when she heard Rias say, "Issei, do you wish to touch my breasts?" Moka's head snapped up and she nearly gave herself whiplash turning to glance at the group.

"Of course!" Issei cheered.

"Then get a contract." Rias smirked, drinking her tea again. Moka relaxed with an inaudible snort and went back to reading her book. _Like that will happen…_

Just then, Issei's mother walked in with photo albums to share and Moka immediately shrunk away, not wanting to see private photos of someone she didn't even know. She listened as the Devils gushed over Issei when he was a baby and he attempted to stop them.

Kiba glanced at a picture in one of the albums and stopped, staring at the picture. "Issei, who is this?" he asked, gesturing to the picture.

"Some boy I used to play with when I was little. His family moved away a while ago."

"Do you remember this sword?" Kiba pointed to the sword.

"No, not really. I think I remember seeing it once or twice." Issei shrugged.

Kiba continued to stare at the picture for a few moments longer before handing the album to Issei with a small smile. Moka glanced over at the two and noted the conversation, wondering what was wrong with Kiba. _Maybe he's remembering a bad memory that had to do with swords. Probably his parents or something. _

Touching the pouch at her hip, Moka shuddered, remembering what had happened to her own mother at the tentacles of Alucard. Rias noticed the slight movement and wondered if something was wrong with the vampire. _Maybe she's not comfortable here._ The Devil mused. _Perhaps she was happier being in her own space instead of the home of a stranger._

The meeting ended soon after and Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko headed home. Moka joined Issei, Rias, Asia and Issei's parents for dinner downstairs. They were having sandwiches for dinner and Moka cocked her head, an idea coming to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hyodo?" she called to the matriarch, the patriarch instantly perking up and keeping her within his sight.

"Yes, Miss Akashiya?" Mrs. Hyodo turned to her.

"I was wondering if you had any tomatoes?" Moka inquired, ignoring the suspicious looks Mr. Hyodo was giving her.

"Yes, this way to the kitchen." Moka followed after Issei's mother and Mr. Hyodo stood.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink of water." He said hastily, following the two women. In the kitchen, he found Moka sucking the juice from some tomatoes Mrs. Hyodo had given her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Drinking tomato juice." Moka replied, dipping her head to him before taking another bite.

"Why?"

Moka raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I drink blood, sir?"

Mr. Hyodo's eyes widened when she said this. "No, no! Carry on." Moka nodded and continued eating the tomatoes. Standing once she was finished, she bowed respectfully to Mrs. Hyodo.

"My apologies, but after eating the tomatoes, I'm feeling somewhat full. I hate to waste the wonderful dinner you made-."

"Oh no, it's quite fine!" Mrs. Hyodo laughed. "I'm sure Issei wouldn't mind having a second meal."

Moka nodded and made her way back out to the dinner table. "Issei, would you like my sandwich?"

"What?" the brunette perked up. "Aren't you eating?"

"Actually, I just did." The vampire told him, glancing to where his parents were returning. Issei's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he nodded, bringing her plate over to his and digging into her sandwich. Moka sat on the couch as they ate, reading the newest issue of her favorite fighting styles magazine.

After dinner, Issei stretched and yawned loudly. "Time for bed then." He chuckled.

"I'll be joining you, Issei." Rias told him.

"M-me too!" Asia exclaimed, her eyes on Rias.

"I'll sleep out here." Moka told them nonchalantly, patting the couch.

"Oh nonsense!" Mrs. Hyodo shouted. "You can have Issei's room. He can sleep on the couch. I don't want you out here all by yourself."

"What!" Issei screamed.

"I don't want to impose…" Moka murmured, ducking her head.

"Actually, I may have a way to solve both problems." Rias murmured.

Five minutes later, Moka was arranging couch cushions on Issei's floor as Asia and Rias argued over who was going to be sleeping with Issei that night. Moka stood and moved from the room, going to go change into her sleeping kimono. When she returned, Asia was walking to her bedroom to get changed as well. Opening the door to Issei's bedroom, Moka stopped dead in her tracks to see a half-naked Rias standing in the middle of the room.

Both girls froze in their activities and stared at each other. Large red eyes drank in the beautiful sight of the Devil's naked upper body, running over the curves of her breasts and along her stomach. A blush painted Moka's cheeks as she noticed that the abs on Rias' stomach were very well-worked and looked hard to the touch. Large blue eyes hungrily took in the kimono the vampire was wearing. It was a dark red piece with white flowers adorning it and went to just above her feet. Moka had even pinned her hair up in a ponytail using a bow.

Issei looked between the two, wondering what was the matter. He knew that Rias had been naked in front of her servants before, but he didn't know if she was comfortable sleeping naked in front of someone not related to her.

Rias recovered first and pulled Issei up to stand in front of her and shield her body as Moka turned with a blush. "I-I didn't know the two of you were involved." She murmured. "I'll sleep on the couch after all."

"No!" Rias called, slipping back into her shirt. "It's alright, we're not involved. You can still sleep in here."

Moka tested the water before turning back. "You're sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course." Rias grinned, watching as the vampire slipped into the blanket she had arranged on the cushions. Turning to Issei, she motioned for him to get into bed as well and the pair curled up together with Asia coming in seconds later and curling up on Issei's other side.

Moka stayed facing away from the bed, unwilling to let any of them see the blush on her cheeks and she simply listened as their breathing began to even out. Asia's was the first to deepen with the telltale signs of sleep and Moka relaxed only slightly. When Issei's deep but soft snores filled the room, she relaxed a bit more. She waited for Rias to fall asleep, but only heard the redhead moving about on the bed.

After several hours had gone by and neither of them had fallen asleep, Moka finally took the initiative and sat up, turning to face the bed. "Rias." She called to the Devil, startling the redhead. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Rias replied calmly, avoiding the vampire's eyes.

"You're uncomfortable with something." The silverette murmured. "Can you not sleep?"

"I…" a blush painted the King Devil's cheeks. "I can't sleep… unless I'm… nude."

Moka raised an eyebrow and stood. Rias glanced up as she moved closer. Moka closed her eyes before opening them and looking up at the ceiling to conceal her uneasiness. "You should have told me." She sighed. "If it was to help you sleep, you could have continued undressing. You don't need to lose sleep for my sake."

"I didn't want to-."

"You don't need to lose sleep for my sake." Moka reiterated, lowering her eyes to the redhead's. Turning to the door, the vampire began walking out.

"Where are you going?" Rias called.

"I'm going for a walk. I can't seem to sleep." Rias cocked her head as the vampire made her way out into the city streets.

Walking restlessly, Moka touched her pouch and felt that Omote was fast asleep. _Looks like I won't have her to keep me company._ The silver-haired girl inwardly sighed, leaning on a ledge near a pond and staring up at the moon.

A flapping nearby caught her attention and she glanced over to find a man sporting black wings landing a few feet away from her. The wings weren't like the ones that Tsukune had in his ghoul form. These wings were covered in feathers and seemed to recede slightly as the man touched down.

"Well, well. I never thought I would find a monster on Devil territory." The man sneered, crossing his arms as he hovered in the air.

"Who are you?" Moka sniffed, checking her nails nonchalantly.

"I am Raphael, a fallen angel sent here to keep an eye on the Devils in the area." Moka scoffed and turned back to the water.

"Then go keep an eye on the Devils and leave me alone."

"Oh no, I don't think so. I think I'll keep you as a pet, little monster." Moka heard a whooshing sound and stepped to the side, easily surpassing the light spear.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested in your offer." she murmured, turning back around.

"You're a cocky one." Raphael sneered, the light spear returning to his hand.

"Leave before I get angry." Moka ordered, her patience wearing thin.

The Fallen angel laughed and threw the spear once more. Moka's hand shot out and grasped it by the handle, stopping it an inch before it impaled her chest. Red eyes flashed up at their shocked adversary and she turned the spear around, throwing it back as her aura strengthened.

"What the-?" Raphael gasped as the aura around her grew and his eyes widened. "I've heard of you! You're that vampire that defeated Alucard!"

Moka cocked her head. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Maybe not everyone, but a lot of us have at least heard about it." Moka shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm not in a talking mood anymore."

"W-wait-!"

The vampire lifted the Fallen Angel into her grasp and glared into his frightened eyes. "I gave you a warning; I'm not waiting any longer." Tossing the angel into the air, Moka leaped after him and delivered a kick to his chest, propelling him across the sky. She leaped after him and sent him flying once more with a kick to his stomach.

Raphael could feel his ribs breaking on impact and knew that he had to get out of the situation, but the vampire didn't seem too keen on letting him get away. Moka curled her fist and punched the Fallen Angel back to the ground, slamming him into someone's car as she did. Falling quickly, she landed on top of him and hopped down from the ruined machine. Lifting Raphael by his neck, she glared into his eyes again.

"Any last words before I send you to hell?" she inquired.

"Stop." A voice called.

Both turned to see Rias walking forward and Raphael turned back to Moka. "Please kill me." He begged.

"Moka, has he given you any information as to why he's here?" the redhead called.

"Nothing except that he was supposed to be 'keeping an eye on the Devils in the area'."

Rias nodded. "Let him go."

Moka stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Let him go." She turned to Raphael. "Tell your superiors your mission was a failure."

"Why should I do that?" Raphael sneered.

"Because otherwise, I'll let Moka have you." The Fallen Angel paled and nodded.

Moka sighed and released the angel. Before he could go anywhere, however, she snarled, "Next time, know your place."

Raphael sniffed in contempt, but a sharp roundhouse kick to the back sent him flying up into the air and away from them. Moka turned to Rias and cocked her hips.

"Why are you out here?" she inquired.

"I wanted to make certain you were alright. I heard the sounds of battle."

"More or less." Moka huffed, beginning the trek back to Issei's house.

The pair walked in comfortable silence, neither really having much to say to the other anyway. Coming to the Hyodo residence, Moka slid into her makeshift bed as Rias undressed quickly and slid into bed next to Issei. Within seconds, both were fast asleep.

The weekend passed with little incident thereafter and when Monday morning arrived, Moka packed her things and waved to Issei's parents. She waited until Issei had left before holding her hand out to Mr. Hyodo.

"I haven't seen any marks on any necks, so you're safe for now, Miss Akashiya." He stated, shaking her hand with a polite smile.

Moka chuckled and made him glance at her in confusion. As she turned to leave, she called behind her, "Silly man, my bites don't _leave_ marks."

The pair gasped and turned to each other in horror as she moved from the house and disappeared before their eyes, running to catch up to Issei, Rias and Asia. "Where were you?" Issei asked suspiciously.

"I was thanking your parents for letting me stay." Moka smirked. "The same way they treated me upon meeting. Your mother was very polite. Your father… needed to be taught a lesson."

Issei turned and unleashed his gear, glaring at her. "If you did anything to him-."

"Upon meeting, he recognized me from the news." Moka went on, not even stopping her pace. "He said if I drank from any of you, then he would shove a cross down my throat, not realizing that I could snap his neck faster than he could grab one. While I was leaving, he said he didn't notice any marks on anyone's throats."

"Yeah, so?" Issei hissed.

"I told him that my bites don't leave marks." Moka replied.

"If you drank from my parents-."

"I would have left as soon as I did so." The brunette stopped at the admission.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Moka sighed and finally stopped her gait, turning to him in exasperation. "I respect you enough not to take advantage of your family as soon as you let me into your home. Why can you not trust me enough to understand that?"

"Because you're a vampire." Issei stated matter of factly. "You drink blood."

Moka shook her head in frustration and turned to continue on into the school. "I haven't drank blood in three days. Just tell your father to check his vampire facts before saying anything else. The rest of my family is not so lenient on letting a human disrespect them in such a way."

Rias turned to Issei in disapproval. "She hasn't done anything to warrant that kind of treatment." She reprimanded. "Be nice." Before Issei could reply, they were interrupted.

"Rias." A voice called. The aforementioned girl turned and found Souna and Tsubaki coming over.

"Souna?" Rias inquired.

"I saw two figures standing outside of the school." Souna told her. "One of them was carrying a Holy Sword."

* * *

**_Ah, and NOW the fun begins. Shall we see what will happen next? I think so. But first… you have to review because reviews make my head spin round._**


End file.
